nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Rovers (film)/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2006 film Road Rovers. To view the script in Google Docs, click here. Part 1: Young Colleen (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Village Roadshow Pictures logo) (Shows NicThic Productions logo) (In a neighborhood in London, England, we see a black car driving up to a house. Two people then come out. The first one is Professor William F. Shepard, known as “The Master”, and the second one is Professor Hubert) Text: 10 Years Ago... Hubert: I don’t know why I am here. Couldn’t you just make them say yes? Master: Yes I could, but it’s not my way. And I would expect you, of all people, would understand my feelings on misuse of power. Hubert: Well, power corrupts and all that. Yes, I do know, William. When will you stop lecturing me? Master: Well, it’s when you start listening. You are here because I need you. Hubert: We don’t have to meet every one of them in person, right? Master: No. this one's special. (The scene shifts to the living room of Colleen’s house, where we see the Master and Hubert with Karen and Alan, Colleen’s owners. Karen is looking at the Road Rovers brochure) Karen: Looks cool. Alan, don't you think? Alan: Yeah, the brochure is great. But what about Colleen? What about her illness? Hubert: Illness? Karen: Alan. Hubert: You think your dog is sick, ma'am? Master: Perhaps it would be best if we were to speak to her. Alone. Karen: Of course. (calls Colleen) Colleen? Can you come down, girl? (We see a young Colleen come walking down the stairs. She then goes and sits down on the chair, on four legs) Alan: We'll leave you, then. (Colleen's owners, Karen and Alan, leave the living room) Master: It’s so very rude to read my thoughts, or Hubert’s, without our permission. Hubert: Did you think you were the only one of your kind, girl? Master: We're professors, Colleen. We like you. Young Colleen: Really? I doubt that. (All of a sudden, several vehicles outside begin floating up, also causing a man’s lawn mower to float up as well, even causing a girl’s water hose to telekinetically redirect the water from the hose into the air. We then cut back to the inside of Colleen’s house) Hubert: Oh, William. I like this one. Master: You have more powers than you can imagine, Colleen. The question is, will you control these powers… (The vehicles then come back down to the ground) Master: ...or let them control you? Part 2: Muzzle’s Condition/Opening Credits Text: 5 Years Later (The scene then shifts to another time in the past, where we see a shot of another house. We then cut to the inside, where we see a Rottweiler pup, named Scout, who later goes by Muzzle in the film, in the bathroom, attempting to cut something off his back with several sharp objects. We see his owner, Dan, walking to the bathroom door and starts knocking on it) Dan: Scout? Boy, is everything alright? What's going on in there? Young Muzzle: Nothing, I'll be right out. Dan: Come on, you've been in there for over an hour. Open the door, Scout. Young Muzzle: One second! (Muzzle then tries to hide everything. During this, Dan becomes annoyed) Dan: Open this door. Scout! Let me in there right now! OPEN THE DOOR!! (Dan then forcefully breaks the door open and finally catches Muzzle. He looks shocked, as he sees all the dead fur on the bathroom tiles. Muzzle starts whimpering) Dan: Oh god. Not you. Young Muzzle: Dan, I'm sorry. (The camera pans to the right to see the gashes on Muzzle’s back, as viewed from the mirror. The camera then zooms into them, segueing into the title sequence) (Title sequence to be described) Text: Warner Bros. Pictures presents Text: In association with Village Roadshow Pictures Text: A NicThic/Square 1 Animation/Donners' Company production Part 3: Training Simulation (After the title sequence ends, we see the doors close with a letter "R" in a circle. The camera zooms into the hole of the "R", segueing into the start of the film. In the first scene, we see what appears to be a simulation of a town destruction. We see the Road Rovers, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, and Shag running and dodging from missiles. Blitz, Shag, and Exile manage to find a hiding spot to avoid a missile, while Colleen uses her martial arts powers to dodge through the missiles. Several debris from the explosions hits Hunter on the head, however the wounds immediately disappear. Blitz, Shag, Exile then get back up from cover as Hunter holds a chew toy with an explosion in the background) Hunter: The whole world's going to destroy and you're just going to sit around and do nothing? Let's go! (Blitz, Shag, and Exile get up and continue moving. During this, a missile was coming, so Exile used his freeze-ray vision power to freeze the missile, which hits the ground and doesn’t explode. All of a sudden, Shag also notices that another missile was about to hit Blitz) Shag: Blitz! (Blitz grabbed onto Shag and the missile missed them) Blitz: Thanks Shag! Exile: We're getting killed out here. Hunter: Yeah, I know. They're not ready, Exile. (Exile notices a white light coming) Exile: Hunter! Hunter: Oh, don't get your boxes in the bunden- (Exile grabbed Hunter as fast as he could and spun around avoiding a giant falling brick) Hunter: That was my last chew toy. Exile: Hunter! (The bright light continued coming) Colleen: It's getting closer! Come on, let's keep moving! Hunter: Hey Shag, come here! How's your throwing arm? Exile: Hunter, we work as a team. Hunter: Yeah, I still got that. Shag, throw me, now. Exile: Dang it, Hunter, don't do this! (It was too late. Shag threw Hunter across the wall of the training simulator, as Hunter let out a heroic yell, and a loud crash was then heard. Suddenly, a large, metal dog head comes crashing down in front of the Road Rovers. Hunter then walks in from behind it) Hunter: Training is finished. (The Road Rovers then walked out of the training room as all of the objects from inside disappear, turning it into a blank room, inside the Road Rovers HQ) Hunter: Hey Shag, nice throw. Colleen: Yeah, that was pretty cool. Computer Voice: Training simulation complete. (As the Road Rovers left the training simulation room, Exile and Blitz was concerned at Hunter) Exile: Well, what was all of that? Hunter: It was a danger room session. Exile: Yeah, you know what I mean. Hunter: Of course. Just lighten up still. Exile: But you can't just change the rules. Hunter: I'm trying to teach Shag something. I've taught him something. Blitz: Ja, that was one defensive exercise there. Hunter: Yeah, best defense is good offence, or is it all the other way around? Exile: This isn't just a game, Hunter. Hunter: Well, you kinda fooled me there. Blitz: Hmmm... that's a good point.